Little Guy and The Mystery to Paris
is a 2015 American-French film and the second Little Guy Mystery Movie. It was released in select theaters on March 17, 2015. It is a sequel of Little Guy and The Mystery to New York, taking a year after that. It has Cocoa from Cocoa's World as a special guest in the film, along with others. It replaces both Little Guy and the Atomic Holocaust and Little Guy and Dr. Beanson's Adventure in Paris, embedding both scripts into the film. It was the first Little Guy Mystery Movie to be animated by Atomic Cartoons, Keegan Ltd., and Keegan Animation Studios. Plot Little Guy and Little Girl had a plan to go on a vacation to Paris with their friends, they had enough money to get to France, so they did, but Bob Beanson, and all the evil fathers were there too, along with Gree Guy, the Gree Guy Clones, Dr. Beanclownson, Negative Little Guy and Flex from Punic Circle. Little Guy and Jakelsm were enjoying some spaghetti, while Geo Guy was enjoying some Sony Wonder Soup, Little Girl and Geo Girl were shopping clothes, Coiny finds a automatic Gree Guy slapper and Chip was eating some chips, then, Cocoa and the wattersons also came. Meanwhile, Mario was playing his game again, but Bowser stole it, Mario used Yoshi's help to beat up Bowser, but then, the evil fathers, Gree Guy, Flex, Dr. Beanclownson, the Gree Guy clones and Negative Little Guy attacked the city, the people were terrified! Dr. Beanclownson then kidnapped Dr. Mother. Dr. Beanson, with an angry mood, said, "LET'S STOP THEM!" then the team chased the bad guys but they escaped in a floating castle. Gree Guy then shows the bad guys the Atomic Holocaust. He then explains that it can electrocute enemies nearby, and to unlock it, one must hold The Key of Evil. It was then revealed that the Key is held under a huge lava pit. As more information about the script comes, the plot is partially finished. Please expand this plot ASAP. Cast Good Guys *Little Guy (main protagonist) *Dr. Beanson *Dr. Mother *Little Girl *Geo Guy *Gumball *Darwin *Nicole *Richard *Anais *Mikey *Lucas Guy *Little Guy 2 *Dash *Dot *Cocoa *The Bananas in Pyjamas Army *Dr. *Moctor *Dr's son *Dr. PBS *Mario *Yoshi *Jakelsm *Whompidy *Fabritsio *Earthy Guy *Earthy Guy's Mother *Chip Chipson *Earthy Guy's Father *Green Bob *Green Bob 2 *Geo Girl *Dr's Wife *Coiny *and Many more! Bad Guys *Bob Beanson (main antagonist) *Beanson *Sergente Beanson *Pube Beanson *Negative Little Guy *Gree Guy *Gree Guy Clones *Dr. Beanclownson *Flex *Boba Fett *Bowser Soundtrack A soundtrack for the film was released by Apple Publishing, a division of Apple Corps, under license from Greenyworld Studios. It featured the film's theme song "Paris Here We Go!" performed by Georgia Denney and a group of choirs, including the East Hills Singers at Lansing Correctional Facility in Kansas, the Greenyworld Song Choir, and various others. Production ''Little Guy and the Atomic Holocaust'' Little Guy and the Atomic Holocaust is the prototype version of . Plot Little Guy discovers the Atomic Holocaust. Pre-release and merger to Originally, Skipper was going to produce the film, but after hating Greeny Phatom, he was fired and was replaced with Jake Sharatt. Then, after Little Guy and the Mystery to New York was released, work on a new film called was proposed, and then the script for the film was merged to The Mystery to Paris. Once, Skipper raided the set at night, destroying stuff. Luckily, the guards catched him, and locked him away forever. The set was repaired the next day. Characters readded Since the traitor did not work on the first LGMV, HiddenLuigi added the Gumball characters back. Coiny was originally not going to appear, but Dr2lol added him in. The Simpson family was also added. Release Pitching the film Originally, in 2012, John Leadsburg and the others proposed two new Greeny Phatom movies, the first which would be later called Little Guy and the Mystery to New York. The second, however, had no pitch yet, so Dr2 was called in to write the pitch. In 2013, Little Guy and the Mystery to New York was released, and Dr2 had already finished the pitch. But, in late 2013, Skipper quit to rage war on Greeny Phatom, thus further delaying the film. Delays Set raid At 12:01 AM, in early 2014, Skipper raided the production studio, destroying stuff and props. At 12:05 AM, the guards catched them, and locked Skipper away. Maintaining the set Dr2 agreed that it was hard to maintain the surviving storyboards of the film. Then, they locked it away, with no more evidence. Confirmation In late 2014, after Geo reached an agreement that a new Little Guy Mystery Movie would be produced, the props were brought back and restored. Post-delays Back to work Soon after, in December 25, 2014, the set was back up and running as usual. In Feburary 2015, Dr2 reported that the script was finally finished, using elements from 2 canceled Greeny Phatom movies Little Guy and Dr. Beanson's Adventures in Paris and The Atomic Holocaust, creating The Mystery to Paris. Pre-release The teaser was released on Feburary 7th, and the main trailers were released on Feburary 18th. Release and critical reception The film is released to overwhelmingly good reviews, most of them coming from IGN, who gave the film 10/10, stating that it was "the best of Greeny Phatom". Dr2 was impressed with the output of the film, stating that his favourite scene he filmed was the Atomic Holocaust being destroyed. Due to the impressive reviews, the DVD is set for release in April 2015. Category:Movies Category:Little Guy Mystery Movies Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia